


I Can Breathe

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: Written forthe Supernatural Rare Ship Creations Challengeon Tumblr!





	I Can Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [@trisscar638](https://tmblr.co/me3s9T5TdAa8smBmo7-aJQw)! <3

Hell burns hot,  
and heaven shines bright,  
but purgatory?  
Purgatory was dry.

Rain didn’t fall, and  
the haze of lissome clouds  
was never enough  
to hide away the sun.

Winds made of dust  
and arid earth  
filled my lungs, and Lord,  
_I can’t breathe_.

Gasping breaths  
Fell from my cracked lips,  
And with each, it hit harder:  
_**I can’t breathe**_.

Until the moment  
I found you, beneath  
the dead trees of  
this barren hell.

You arrived with  
your mind full of clouds,  
your soul soaked in pain, and  
your love, like a broken heaven.

Your mind brought shade  
with stormy skies  
and trees finally growin’  
from the pourin’ rain.

Your soul brought a tempest  
with whistlin’ winds  
soaring between  
the tremblin’ branches.

Your love brought air  
with soft spoken words  
each followed  
by a damp breath.

Oh yes, it’s dry as a bone  
in purgatory, but with you,  
mon cher,  
I can breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
